


Winner Take All

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smuggler Ben Solo, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: Ben Solo is on Cantonica for one reason and one reason only: credits. At least that's what he thinks until his eye is caught by a red-haired man across the room.It's just a little friendly betting, what could possibly go wrong?





	Winner Take All

Canto Bight is a glimmering, glittering pool of opulence, spread across the bay like an oil slick. From the viewport Ben can see the constant movement of people in the streets, shimmering crowds that pulsate like worms in overripe fruit.

It’s disgusting. 

He loves it.

Pushing his hair from his face and adjusting his shirt sleeves, Ben takes one last glance at himself in the cracked, spotted mirror in what passes for the Falcon’s living quarters.

Rey arches an eyebrow at him as he passes. “Nice suit.” She leans back in her chair, pursing her lips in appraisal. “You almost look respectable. Who would have thought.”

“Well, someone has to part these idiots from their money,” Ben says with a grin, “and we both know how you feel about dresses.”

Nodding, Rey rises to her feet, “Just tell me where to drop you. I’ve got business in the next sector, so we can’t stay for long.”

“Oh? But what if some rich, exotic person wants to whisk me away to their penthouse for a week?” Ben says pretending to swoon. “What will you do then?”

Folding her arms, Rey meets Ben’s eyes. “I’ll wait for you to comm me because you’re completely out of your depth. You put up a good act, Ben, but I’m well aware you’ve never had more than a Life Day kiss from Poe Dameron.” Her tone softens at the blush rising to Ben’s cheeks, “Look, we’re here to scam the rich folk, nothing more. We can deal with your personal life later. Much later.”

“Okay, I’ll call when I need a pickup...or backup.” Ben adds as Rey rolls her eyes.

She drops him on the outskirts of town and Ben wastes no time in hopping aboard one of the luxury cruisers, a simple wave of his hand convincing most everyone on board that he’s a visiting dignitary. He snags a drink from a passing waiter and heads straight for the sabacc tables.

By the time the transport reaches the main strip Ben’s pockets are jangling, no Force trickery required. He grins to himself as he waltzes through the doors of a gigantic marble lined hall and sees the bustling throngs inside; the night is just beginning. 

The bar is shining chrome, letting Ben scan the room even as he faces the bartender. Most tables are already crowded, people in their finery come to see and be seen. Here and there security guards mill around, not giving Ben a second glance as he leans against the countertop, drink in hand. He takes a sip, enjoying the warmth of Corellian whisky on his tongue.

That warmth only increases when his eye is caught by a flash of copper; a man at one of the tables, his red hair brighter than any decoration worn by one of the glittering masses around him. Ben can feel his cheeks heating as the man seems to sense his gaze and glances up, grey-green eyes skimming over Ben, who raises his glass and winks, hoping the gesture looked more confident than it felt. The man’s pale eyebrows briefly raise in surprise and he turns back to the table, exchanging a few words with a tall blonde woman who stands beside him like a sentinel. 

Making his way through the crowds, Ben stops off at a few of the smaller tables, maybe playing couple of hands, never winning big, but his credits steadily increasing nonetheless. It would be easy enough to cheat with the Force, but Ben has never needed to; his father taught him well, and his uncle Lando taught him better. He keeps the man with the red hair in the corner of his eye, unable to stop himself from glancing over.

Finally, after a lot of milling about, he lands at the same table. His gaze rakes over the slim figure, dressed far more simply then the rest of the crowd; a simple grey tunic and _good gods, are those leather trousers?_ The blonde woman spots Ben first, gently nudging her companion’s arm and dipping her head to murmur in his ear. Ben wishes he knew what she’d said because the man’s pale cheeks instantly wash in a delicate flush and he glares at the woman, who simply laughs.  
The sound is like the tinkle of shattered glass, cutting through the haze of Ben’s thoughts and forcing him to focus. He gives a small frown, this is a dice table, and luck has never really been his friend. Judging by the pile of credits in front of the redheaded man, however, it seems that he and luck are very well acquainted.

“Good night?” Ben says, sidling into place as the blonde woman slips away, a smile playing across her lips.

“Yes, I’d say so.” The man’s voice is cool and crisp, like his outfit. He nods to the croupier, sliding a stack of credits onto a blue square before smoothing down the front of his tunic. He is all sharp edges and Ben wants nothing more than to ruffle that perfection, rough up those smooth lines.

“Care for a drink?” he says, gaze slipping to where the man’s teeth graze across the soft pink of his lower lip.

“That depends, what do you want in return?” The man barely glances at Ben as he’s handed the dice.

“Just your name.” Ben says. He knows he’s getting distracted, but there is just something about this man that draws him in. Every smallest movement sets Ben’s senses on edge, from the crease of the man’s brow to the way he clenches the dice in his fist. Rey is going to be angry if he doesn’t bring back a good amount of credits, but right now Ben can’t bring himself to care.

Rattling the dice in his hand for a moment, the man pauses. “Let’s make this interesting then.” He reaches out, taking Ben’s hand and dropping the dice into his palm. “If you win this throw, you may have my name. If you don’t, then I’ll have that drink.”

Hesitating for barely a moment, Ben closes his hand around the dice. It’s not just a name riding on this, it’s a fairly sizeable amount of credits. “How about we split the winnings as well then?” he says, lips curving into a smile far more confident than Ben himself is.

“Why would I do that?”

Ben brings the dice to his lips before winking at the man, “Because I’m a lucky charm, baby.”

Green eyes roll, even as the dice do likewise, bouncing across the table and landing, much to Ben’s surprise, exactly how he wanted them to, not even a touch of the Force helping them along. 

The redhead blinks and then smiles, a cautious motion, something he seems almost unused to. “Well done.” He turns, meeting Ben’s gaze. “It’s Hux, Armitage Hux.”

“Ben.”

“Well then, Ben, it seems you _are_ something of a lucky charm.” The pile of credits slides back towards them, significantly larger now. “I suppose it’s only fair to give you what you deserve.” Hux reaches for the pile and takes a single credit, bringing it to his lips before tossing it into the air and turning back to the table without a second glance as Ben scrambles to catch it.

“Hey!” Ben shoulders between Hux and the person next to him, a simmer of anger pooling beneath his skin.

“Hm?” Hux is rearranging his credits, stacking them together, “Did you think you deserved more?”

“I—” Ben purses his lips before his temper gets the best of him, “you’re right, I’ll just have to get what you owe me this way instead.” He slides the credit onto the table, opposite where Hux has placed his, grinning as the dice are pressed into his hand. “I hope you don’t mind losing.” 

As Hux purses his lips, Ben is struck by the image of them pressed against his own. Whether it is a Force-vision or just a personal fantasy, he cannot tell, but a thrill runs through him, filling him with electric self-confidence.

He rolls the dice.

Half an hour later and Ben and Hux are on opposite sides of the table. A crowd has gathered, not playing, simply watching the pair of them. The pile of credits now sitting in front of Ben is almost double the size of Hux’s and Ben can see his anger rising with every new roll of the dice. He smirks to himself, willing to bet that Hux is regretting not giving him his share now. 

Hux’s hair is mussed where he has run his fingers through it in frustration and a single strand hangs in front of his eyes, distracting Ben. He fumbles his next throw, credits sliding from his pile back to Hux’s. The crowd on his side of the table groans, the people on Hux’s side cheering, but Ben doesn’t give it a second thought. The other gamblers don’t matter now. Hell, the casino doesn’t even matter now. All that matters is the tension simmering in the air between Ben and Hux and when their eyes meet Ben finds himself grinning once more.

“Why don’t we make this a little more interesting?”

Hux tilts his head, “What do you suggest, you already have half my credits?”

Ben wets his lips, sliding a pile of credits onto the table. “How about a kiss?”

Hux’s eyelids flutter in brief surprise before he composes himself, adding his own stack to the table. “I think a kiss is worth more than that. Double or nothing.”

“Oh, I love you,” Ben says, one eyebrow raised, a grin playing about his lips as he shoves all his credits forward. “Winner take all.”

It seems as if the eyes of the entire casino are upon them as Hux glances around, straightening his shoulders before pushing his own credits to the centre of the table. “Deal.”

The croupier offers the dice to Ben and he shakes his head, “Your roll, Hux.”

Hux snatches the dice, eyes not leaving Ben’s for an instant. He tosses them without looking, raising his eyebrow, daring Ben to break contact first. His lips curve in a smirk and all Ben can think is how soft they look. Ben swallows, confidence wavering before he snaps, glancing at the dice, colour draining from his face.

“Would you look at that,” Hux says, “I won.” He leans forward to gather his winnings, movements slow and predatory. “You can come with me now.”

“What? Why?”

“Winner take all, remember? And I will have _all_ of you.”

The crowd explodes in a raucous cheer and Ben can feel himself being propelled forwards, hands clapping him on the shoulders, lewd suggestions being whispered in his ear by one of the many people behind him. Hux leads him towards the elevator, one arm slipping about his shoulders just as the doors begin to close. Ben can feel his heart pounding, uncertainty welling up in his stomach, panic rushing through his veins as Hux leans in and the cheers of the crowd grow to a crescendo.

And then the doors close, the noise is cut off and Hux pulls back, fiddling with his sleeves. “Well, that was a very good show, don’t you think?”

Ben blinks, his mouth dry, words tangling in his mind only to fall away in half-formed thoughts. “Wha—I—show?” He glances down to where Hux’s hand rests on his shoulder and swallows.

“Oh don’t look at me like that. I’m not going to do anything.” The elevator stops and Hux gestures for Ben to follow him, leading the way to a small room near the back of the building. “Everything out there was a farce and you know it.” He opens the door, finally seeming to take in the look on Ben’s face and pauses, “Oh! You didn’t know it.”

Glancing around the room Ben takes in the pair of beds littered with equipment: wires and sensors and data slicers. Another door leads out to a small balcony and Ben keeps it in mind as a possible escape route. Hux raises his sleeve to tap in a few commands on a small wrist console. “I should thank you. We needed a distraction and you were just perfect.” Hux digs a substantial pile of credits out of his pockets and hands them over.

“What’s going on?” Ben can feel his grip on reality sliding, “We’re not going to—” he gestures between them, not sure if the feeling in the pit of his stomach is relief or disappointment.

Hux pauses, meeting Ben’s eyes once more, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks, “Sorry to disappoint, if you thought we were going to have sex then I am afraid you were very much mistaken.”

“I wasn’t sure, I just thought...when you said…” The words trail off and Ben finds himself staring at his shoes.

“Look, I was trying to keep the crowd’s attention, okay?” Hux paces back and forth, fingers running through his hair. “I most certainly am not interested in someone who is just doing it to fulfill a bet, especially since I’ve never—” He stops, clamping his lips shut as Ben stares, incredulous. “Forget it. You have your credits, you can go.” He turns back to his console, frowning to himself, a look of wistfulness passing across his face for the briefest of seconds.

Placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder, Ben clears his throat. His confidence is returning, bubbling up in his chest. Especially if Hux implied what Ben thinks he did. Part of him is astounded that someone who looks like Hux could even possibly be as inexperienced as himself. “What about your kiss?” Ben says giving a soft smile, “You did win it, and I _am_ interested.”

Hux’s hands drop to his sides and he meets Ben’s eyes. “Well, I suppose…although I feel like I am making a bit of a mistake.”

“Honestly,”—Ben shrugs—“given the equipment you have, I’d say you’re in the middle of a pretty big operation. You’ve already made a mistake by letting me in here.” He leans the slightest bit closer, “What’s one more?”

Hux’s lips quirk up in a half smile and he reaches out, the brush of his fingertips across Ben’s cheek sending a shiver down his spine. “Well,” he says, “when you put it that way…” Ben breathes deep and purses his lips, trying to remember the last kiss he had.

Hux presses in slow and soft and hesitant, his lips only just brushing against Ben’s. He steps closer, arms wrapping about Ben’s waist and pulling him in, mouth parting gently. Ben lets out a soft gasp as their mouths align, desire sparking in his stomach. He dares to pull Hux’s lower lip into his mouth, teeth catching the soft skin. Hux groans, his tongue slipping out and just brushing the seam of Ben’s lips.

Life day kisses were never like this.

Ben flicks the tip of his tongue out to catch Hux’s own and is rewarded with the tight clench of hands on his hips, another soft moan mingling with his breath. He tangles the fingers of one hand in Hux’s hair, stroking through the soft strands and ruffling them from their severe parting. The fingers of his other hand trail down the pale skin of Hux’s neck, and Ben swears he can feel the flutter of his pulse beneath his fingertips.

There is a crash as the door to the room slams open and the blonde woman from earlier strides in, crowing, “We’re in! Nice work with the distraction, now we just need to—Oh!”

Ben jerks backwards, his hands flying automatically to the saber clipped to his belt. The woman just grins however, “Oh, Armitage, did you get distracted yourself?”  
“Shut up, Phasma.” Hux pushes his hair from his face, colour rising to his cheeks. “Ben was just leaving.”

“And so should we,” says Phasma, glancing at her own wrist console. “The credits should be transferred within the next few minutes, then the alarms are gonna start. I’d say we need our pickup now.”

Hux nods, already shoving their equipment into a bag. “Well, it was lovely to meet you Ben, enjoy Canto Bight, I appreciate your help but we really must be going.”  
There is a crackle of static and Phasma frowns, picking up a battered comlink. Ben can only hear one side of the conversation. “Seriously? No. Stay low, we have other ships, there was nothing important on that one. Are any of the others nearby? Shit. Hux and I need out _now_. Yeah? Well guess what? You just lost your cut.”  
Phasma turns to Hux, worry lining her face. “Mitaka can’t make it.”

“Kriff.” Hux glances to Ben, “I don’t suppose you have a shuttle or—” His words are cut off as an alarm begins to trill, echoing through the entire building.  
Ben raises an eyebrow and grins, “So you mean to tell me you guys planned a major heist without a reliable pickup? Rookie mistake.” He shakes his head and thumbs the button on his own comm, “Rey? Pickup in the southwest quadrant, ETA ten minutes, ‘kay?”

“I’ll be there.”

Ben grins at Hux and kicks open the door to the small balcony overlooking the back street below, “Well, it was lovely to meet you Hux, enjoy Canto Bight, I appreciate the credits but I really must be going.” He blows Hux a kiss before jumping for a nearby drainpipe and sliding down to the ground.

He slips behind some crates and waits for about thirty seconds before Hux and Phasma slide down to land in the alley, bickering as they do.

“You’re a bloody idiot Hux, I know you were probably excited to finally get laid, but he could have been anyone! He knows our faces, he knows our _names_.”

Ben slips up behind them, throwing his arms around the pair and clapping them both on the shoulder. “He also knows that you’ve just scored some major credits, so if you want that ride then it’ll be forty percent.” He winks at Hux, “And that’s because I like you.”

“Ten,” snaps Hux, “and that’s because I like _you_.”

“Aw, you like each other, isn’t that sweet?” Phasma glances behind them, security transports are already converging upon the casino, lights flashing. “We’ll give you twenty.”

“Thirty.” says Ben, folding his arms and glancing up at the ships as if he has all day.

“Twenty-five and I’ll kiss you again.” Hux says, holding out his hand.

“You were going to kiss me again anyway and you know it.” Ben retorts, “But it’s a deal.” Instead of shaking Hux’s hand, he grabs it, hauling him along the street, Phasma following in their wake.

They slip through the side streets and back alleys, stopping when they reach the pick up point in a crumbling courtyard, the lights and noise of the main strip far, far away. Hux twists his hand in Kylo’s, threading their fingers together and squeezing lightly. “Thank you. I don’t think we’d have accomplished this if we hadn’t run into you.”

Ben’s chest clenches and he can feel his ears burning as they always do when he gets embarrassed. He wants to pull Hux close and kiss all over his stupid, far-too-earnest face. Instead he chooses to wink again, although Hux probably can’t see it in the dim light. “I told you, I’m a lucky charm.”

“You’re a pain in the arse, that's what you are.” says Phasma from the shadows.

“I’ll agree with that,” echoes another voice. “Ben, who have you picked up this time?” Rey emerges from behind a graffiti covered column, blaster raised in one hand, the other on her saber.

“Just some friends.” Ben smiles and drops Hux’s hand, “Phasma, Hux, this is Rey, our pilot for the evening.”

“Your...sister?” Hux says, suspicion rising in his voice.

“Cousin.” Ben shrugs, loping over to where Rey stands, already projecting his excitement through the Force. _These guys just took the entire credit balance from the Quantum and we’re getting twenty-five percent!_

Rey’s lips twitch in the smallest of smiles and she nods. _And the fact the guy is obviously totally into you is just a bonus?_ Outwardly she says, “Well, everyone on board then, things are about to kick off here it seems.” She ushers Phasma and Hux to where the Falcon sits waiting, disguised in the scrapyard that surrounds it.  
Ben can see Hux’s nose wrinkle as he takes in the ship and feels a flash of annoyance. It quickly disappears when Hux smiles at him. “So, where are you headed?”

Ben shrugs, “That’s up to Rey, although we should probably stay off-grid for a little while to let the heat die down.” He grins. “You may be stuck with us for a while.”

“We had planned to lie low on Arkanis,” Phasma says, stretching out at the table and peering in interest at the half-finished dejarik game that flickers in the low light.

“We won’t be back on that side of the galaxy for a little while,” Rey says, heading for the cockpit. “We’ll be stopping off at Serenno so you can transfer our credits, then it’s up to you where you go.”

“Serenno?” Ben says and then smirks, “We wouldn’t happen to be heading towards Artorias, would we?”

“What’s on Artorias?” Hux asks, awkwardly leaning on a stack of crates.

“Rey’s boyfriend.” Ben ducks as a hydrospanner comes flying at his head. “Hey! If you had any sort of aim that could have hit me!” The spanner curves back around Ben’s head, smacking him in the ear.

“Next time it’ll be your nose,” Rey shouts and Ben smiles, turning to see twin looks of shock on both Hux and Phasma’s faces.

“Oh yeah,” he says, lifting the hydrospanner with a wave of his hand and sending it back through to Rey —she'll complain if she can't find it later— “we’re both Force-sensitive, forgot to mention it earlier.” Ben casually rests his hand on the hilt of his saber, “So if either of you so much as _think_ about trying to double-cross us, we’ll know.” He smiles. “Phasma, you’re welcome to use Rey’s bunk and fresher if you’d like to rest, they’re just down that hall.”

“Why?” Phasma eyes him, suspicion written in every inch of her body.

“Well it's a good few hours to Serenno,” Ben says, shrugging, “I just thought you might like to relax.”

“Oh, and I suppose that means I’ll be bunking with you then?” Hux rises to his feet, folding his arms. He raises his eyebrows at Ben. “Isn’t that convenient?”

Ben shrugs again, a small smile playing across his lips. He can see the warmth in Hux’s eyes and a shiver runs through him at the memory of his lips. “You can share with Phasma if that’s what you want,” he says, already knowing exactly what Hux wants.

“I’ll take my chances,” Hux says, gaze not wavering for an instant as he meets Ben’s eyes.

“Armitage, are you sure about this?” Phasma frowns and glances at Hux, who waves his hand dismissively. 

“Go, I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re full of shit, Hux.” Phasma says. She nudges Ben with her elbow as she heads out. “He’s full of shit, he’s never been with anyone. Be gentle with him.”

“Phasma!” Hux splutters, face turning a bright pink, the seductive smile he wore just seconds ago completely evaporated.

Ben snorts and takes Phasma’s place at the table, patting the seat next to him. He tenses slightly as Hux slides in next to him, blush still high on his cheeks. Their thighs brush together in a gentle touch and Ben finds himself wondering just how comfortable the leather of Hux’s trousers are.

As if hearing his thought, Hux shifts, frowning. “I really do need to get out of these trousers, they’re terrible.”

“All part of the distraction technique, huh?” Ben smiles, reaching out to touch Hux’s hair. “Um, for the record, I’ve never been with anyone either. In fact, before tonight I’d only ever kissed one person.”

“Oh, really?” Hux says, a gentle smile playing about his lips, “I wouldn’t have known. It was a very good kiss.” His gaze drops to Ben’s mouth, the pink of his tongue visible for just a second as he swipes it over his lips. 

Ben feels his breath catch, “Yes it was,” he murmurs, before he is tilting his head up and Hux’s hand is at his jaw, pulling him in to bring their mouths together.

The kiss starts as sweet and slow as the last, a gentle push and pull of lips and soft breath. Ben can feel warmth rising through him like ocean waves, ebbing and flowing with each caress of Hux’s mouth. He anchors one hand on Hux’s shoulder, the other dropping to barely brush against Hux’s thigh, fingers stroking up and down on the supple leather. 

Hux gasps, stealing Ben’s breath away as he pulls back for an instant before surging against him, fingers catching in his hair and lightly tugging. The tip of his tongue brushes against Ben’s own, sending a jolt of pleasure so sweet it’s almost painful straight to Ben’s core. He opens his mouth a little wider, groaning as Hux’s fingers tighten in his hair, squeezing his thigh in response.

Hux pulls back, face flushed and lips pink, “So,” he says, “your quarters?”

Ben blinks, thoughts taking a moment to form. “Oh, yeah, they’re this way.” He quickly stands, willing away the erection that has already started to rise.  
“Now, this doesn’t mean anything,” Hux says reaching to unbutton his clothes as he enters Ben’s quarters and the door slides closed, “I just really need to get out of these damn trousers.” He shimmies them down his hips and Ben can’t help but gape at the pale expanse of Hux’s legs, gaze raking the length of them right up to the modest black briefs that Hux covers with one hand.

“Sorry,” Ben says, “I didn’t mean to stare.” He pulls his shirt over his head. “You can have my bunk if you like.”

Hux raises an eyebrow, eyes fixed almost determinedly on Ben’s face. “We’re not sharing? I just presumed…”

“Well, I mean, if you want to…” Ben’s words trail off as Hux climbs into his bed, raising his covers and patting the spot next to him. He scrambles out of his trousers, ordering the lights to dim and slips beneath the covers, lying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, not daring to touch Hux. “So…” Ben says, “Did you want to sleep, or are we, um—”

“I don’t know,” Hux says next to him, his voice sounding strained, “I didn’t think this through.”

They lie in silence a while longer and Ben swears he can feel every inch of the distance between them. He opens his mouth to speak when Hux shifts, rolling to face him in the dark. “Do you want to kiss again?”

Ben nods before he realises that Hux probably can’t see him. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He turns, finding Hux’s shoulder and presses forward to where his lips should be. Instead he catches Hux’s chin, the slight stubble scraping across his lips. “Shit, sorry,” Ben mumbles.

There if a huff of breath that might be laughter and then Ben feels Hux’s nose pressing against his own. It takes a moment of angling and then their lips are together once more.

Ben groans, his senses heightened in the dark. He can feel every shift of Hux’s slim body against him, the soft fabric of his tunic sliding against his skin. Hux's tongue slides against his own and Ben can feel his breath starting to speed. He reaches out to pull Hux closer, hand finding the soft curve of his hip. 

Hux squirms, the slightest of moans slipping from his throat and Ben drinks it in, marvelling at just how well they seem to fit together. Hux's hands are on his shoulders, sliding down his arms and across his chest, making Ben jolt every time they brush his nipples. He didn't even know he was sensitive there.

Hux seems to be growing bolder, spreading his palms across Ben’s chest and pushing him slightly to roll onto his back. His knee slides between Ben’s thighs, pressing slightly at the growing bulge in his underwear and Ben pulls back, needing to catch his breath.

“Sorry, did I do something wrong?” Hux's voice wavers in the darkness and Ben sits up slightly, hands slipping up Hux's tunic, fingers trailing over his sides.

“No, it's good. It's all good.” Ben’s nose nudges at Hux's cheek as he leans in for another kiss, hands roving over Hux's back, pushing his tunic up even further. “Can I?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Hux murmurs, the heat of his breath playing across Ben’s lips as he lets out a small chuckle. “You _may_ take my shirt off, if that's what you're asking.”

“Oh shut up.” Ben says hauling the tunic over Hux's head, tossing it to the side and immediately dipping down to press kisses down the length of Hux’s neck.

“Ah, shit,” Hux hisses, fingers clenching in Ben’s hair and tugging. The faint spark of pain makes Ben’s cock twitch and he moans into Hux's neck. He didn't know he liked that either.

Hux's skin is soft beneath his lips, tasting faintly of salt and smoke. Ben scrapes his teeth along Hux’s collarbone and Hux tenses.

“I don’t think I like that.” He gently angles Ben’s head back up and kisses him again before pulling away. “Sorry, I don’t even know what I want.”

Ben smiles to himself, wrapping Hux in his arms. “That's fine. We’ll work it out as we go.” He finds Hux's lips and kisses him deeply, groaning as Hux's tongue tangles with his once more.

Their bare chests are pressed together, Hux’s thigh still pushed between Ben’s own, a source of gentle friction that has Ben steadily hardening. Hux runs his fingers down Ben’s neck and over his chest, thumb brushing against one nipple and causing Ben to hiss in a breath. He arches up, pressing against Hux’s thigh, hands dropping to grip on his hips.

“Oh,” Hux sighs as Ben grinds against him. “Oh wow, you’re really, um—”

Embarrassment curls in the pit of Ben’s stomach, part of him hating himself for getting so worked up at nothing more than kissing. “I’m sorry.” He starts to pull away and Hux grabs for his wrist, whispering against Ben’s lips.

“No, no, no, it’s good. It’s really good.” Hux hesitates for a moment before taking Ben’s hand, gently pulling it down to rest on his own erection. “See?”

“Oh—” Ben groans, burying his face in Hux’s neck. He can still smell the smoke of Cantonica on his sweat-tinged skin and laps at the hollow of his throat, desperate to taste. “Can I touch you?” he mumbles, squeezing slightly at the length of Hux’s cock.

Hux’s breath stutters and he arches into Ben’s hand, “You’re already touching me.” He pants against Ben’s ear, hauling him up to kiss again, sloppy and desperate.  
Arousal burns through Ben and he rocks his hips, the pressure of Hux’s thigh pushing against him. His underwear slides across the sensitive head of his cock and Ben squeezes tight on Hux’s ass. He roughly shoves his other hand into Hux’s underwear and feels Hux’s fingers tugging at his hair once more, the prickling pain in his scalp a sharp contrast to the aching warmth pooling in the base of his cock.

Hux grinds against his palm, his cock hot and heavy, twitching with every sharp stroke of Ben’s fingers. He moans into Ben’s mouth, nipping at his lower lip when Ben slides his hand up the length of his cock. It is slimmer than Ben’s own and the angle is slightly odd, but the movements are very familiar, and the noises that Hux makes seem to indicate that the many nights of solo practice have paid off.

“Oh shit,” Hux gasps and Ben feels a pulse of wetness across his knuckles. Excitement rushes through him _he’s doing well_. Hux is squirming in his arms, each thrust of his hips pressing his thigh between Ben’s spread legs.

“Ben,” Hux pants, “Ben, I’m going to—” his fingers grip tight on Ben’s shoulder and then he is gone, coming with a broken moan that fills Ben’s mouth. Ben can feel each twitch of Hux’s cock as he finds his release, spurts of warmth coating his fingers. It’s almost enough to bring him to his peak right them and there.

“Oh wow,” Ben murmurs against Hux’s lips, his heart pounding in his chest. “That’s hot.” He circles his hips, rutting against Hux’s thigh. “Was that good, Hux? Please tell me it was good.”

Huffing out a breath, Hux shifts, pressing against Ben’s cock. “That was more than good.” He crashes their mouths together, rocking in time with Ben’s thrusts. “I want to make you come, Ben.” His voice is low and desperate and Ben can tell there will be bruises on his shoulders later from Hux’s fingertips.

“You will, you’re gonna.” Ben’s thighs tremble as he arches up, hands finding Hux’s hips and pulling him down, grinding against the soft curve of Hux’s thigh. He can feel his balls tightening and whines, too overcome with arousal to feel embarrassed at the high pitch of his voice. “Armitage…”

“Oh fuck yes, come on Ben, you’re so good.” Hux babbles against Ben’s cheek, pressing kisses to his sweaty hair. Heat burns through Ben’s body, pleasure shooting up his spine as he arches up once more, coating the inside of his underwear until it is soaked through.

Aftershocks quiver through Ben as he comes back to himself. He smiles, slow and lazy, limbs heavy as he wraps himself around Hux, kissing him deeply. 

When they finally pull apart, breathless and shaking, Ben presses his nose to Hux’s hair. “Wow.” he says, “I am so glad I walked into that casino.”

“Mm,” is Hux’s only reply as he snuggles into the crook of Ben’s arm before squirming slightly. “I need to get undressed, I’m all sticky.”

Ben coughs slightly, suddenly embarrassed despite the fact they’ve just gotten each other off. “I have some pyjamas if you want them.”

There is a soft _fwump_ of fabric hitting the floor and Hux slides back up next to him. Ben can feel the cool, damp skin of his softened cock against his thigh. It’s somehow more intimate than the sex. He swallows, slipping his own underwear off and tossing it to the floor as well. “So, he mumbles, “what do we do now?”

Hux raises his head, peering at Ben’s face in the gloom. “Well...I haven’t thought it through yet, but I thought I might stay on board a little while, I’ve never been to Artorias.”

“Oh,” Ben says, his stomach fluttering, “that sounds good.”

Hux slides back town, his cool fingers tracing patterns across Ben’s chest. “Before that, though, I think I might have a little sleep, how about you?”

“Yeah, that sounds good too.” Ben settles down, rolling to one side and feeling Hux wrap his arms around him, lips pressing against the back of his neck in a fleeting kiss. He really wasn’t expecting this, but as he relaxes into Hux’s arms he can’t help but smile. This is one roll of the dice he couldn’t have predicted.

*****

Ben wakes a few hours later, face buried in Hux’s neck. The star-streaks of hyperspace are still passing by but judging by the sound of the Falcon’s engines, they’ll be dropping out of it fairly shortly. He orders the lights up and wonders for a moment how to get up without disturbing Hux’s rest.

He doesn’t need to worry for long, Hux stirs, turning and blinking at Ben’s face in confusion before realisation seems to dawn. He gives a shy smile, trailing his fingers up Ben’s arm. “Hi there.”

“Hey.” Ben’s hand is resting on the soft curve of Hux’s stomach and he curls his fingers, brushing them up and down the trail of hair beneath Hux’s navel.

“We’re naked.” Hux says, as if the fact has only just occurred to him.

Ben grins and raises his hand, lifting the covers and peering down, breath catching at the sight of Hux laid out before him. “You’re absolutely right. We are naked,” he says, “what should we do?”

Hux blinks for a moment before tearing his gaze away. He smiles at Ben before settling back down, head resting on Ben’s chest. “Nothing. I’m quite happy right here.”

“Good,” says Ben, running his finger down the ridges of Hux’s spine, “me, too.” He breathes deep, warmth pooling in his belly.

The peaceful silence is broken by the loud clang of a fist on the door, followed by the sound of Phasma shouting.

“Oi, Hux! You pop your cherry yet? I made taurine tea if you’re done.”

Hux groans and buries his face in the pillow as Ben gently strokes at his hair, “It’s not that bad, she just—”

“Oh, and Ben,” Rey’s voice this time, “Aunt Leia called, I told her you were busy getting deflowered, I hope you don’t mind.”

It is Ben’s turn to groan, curling in on Hux and holding tight around his shoulders. “I’m never leaving this room again.”

Hux smiles and kisses him. “Oh come on, I’ll bet Phasma is far more embarrassing than Rey.”

Ben raises an eyebrow and glances down at Hux, his face pressed against his chest, “You bet, do you?” He runs a hand over Hux’s back, sliding down to squeeze at his ass. “Winner take all?”

Hux slides his thigh between Ben’s legs and smirks as he hisses in a breath. “Winner take all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com).


End file.
